Recently, a case is increasing that multiple process chambers are loaded on a single semiconductor manufacturing equipment to conduct multiple processes so that a kind of a fluid such as a gas or a liquid to be used in a semiconductor manufacturing process is increasing drastically. This requires a number of mass flow meters or the like.
In this circumstance provided is the arrangement having one single mass flow meter that can cope with a change of a gas kind as being the sample fluid or a change of the full-scale flow rate (the maximum measurement flow rate or the maximum control flow rate) without dismounting the mass flow meter from the piping (refer to, for example, the patent document 1).